Barney Live! in New York City! (1998 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Live! In New York City is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA from March 2, 1998-May 22, 1998, and then, It was later re-released on home video on August 3, 1998, and re-released on DVD on July 23, 2009. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Announcer *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kristen *Julie *Jesse *Carlos *Kelly *Hannah *Keesha *Shawn *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Guest (Morgan Jordan) *Elephant *Kathy's Dancing Teddy Bears Audience *Kids *Children *Friends *Family *People *Adults Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (short version) #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #If All the Raindrops #Mr. Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Monkeys Rap #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #Please and Thank You #Down by the Bay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *The Custom 1998-1999 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 5) are added. *This marks debut was Custom 1998-1999 Barney costume (such as "BJ's Mud Pie Accident (SuperMalechi's version)"). *The Barney voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-on-stage show was also seen in "My Party with Barney". *The Baby Bop voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The BJ costume uses in this live-on-stage show was also seen in "My Party with Barney". *The BJ voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this live-on-stage show were also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *When Jesse says "Nope, We got here the clown bus.", *Whne Jesse says "I'm sorry, I can't lift it!", *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at Category:1998 episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney and Friends Season 4